


Tell Me Something

by Sisila_galad



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Can be read as Ventus/Roxas, Drabble, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Prompt Fic, Roxas is still learning how to be human, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisila_galad/pseuds/Sisila_galad
Summary: Just because you're done fighting an evil bald dude and his twelve clones, doesn't mean life gets any simpler. Roxas and Ventus try to figure where one begins and the other ends. Just don't tell Aqua what really happened to the windows.
Relationships: Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Roxas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Tell Me Something

“Tell me something embarrassing about yourself.” Ventus asked.

They’d been sitting on the floor of Ven’s room for the past hour, swapping stories and comparing experiences. It was strange, Roxas thought, to share your face with someone. At least with Sora, it made sense, him being his nobody and all. Roxas still had yet to really wrap his head around why he and Ventus looked identical. Aqua had tried to explain it to him once, probably more than once, but she lost him once she started talking about hearts shattering, and Sora’s heart completing Ven’s, and something about a Vanitas.

So instead he and Ven had taken to these comparison sessions, where they tried to find what was the same or different about the two of them. Nothing was off limits, which meant that so far Roxas knew that he and Ventus shared a Mickey shaped birthmark on their butt, except Ven had his on the left and Roxas had his on the right. Ventus didn’t sleep well unless he was on his side with at least five pillows around him, and even then he got up multiple times in the night. Roxas could sleep on hard concrete and get a full night’s rest. They both had an insatiable sweet tooth, and hated broccoli, much to Aqua and Axel’s chagrin. 

Something embarrassing, though? Roxas laid back and tried to think.

“When I was a nobody, I guess there wasn’t anything embarrassing. I mean, we weren’t human, so we didn’t really do anything that could embarrass us.” Roxas thought for a moment, “Or at least, I didn’t. Demyx could be kind of embarrassing, but you’ll have to ask him about that. We didn’t even need to sleep back then, it was just nice to rest your eyes once in a while, I guess most of us just did it out of habit.”

Ventus hummed in thought, “And you haven’t found anything embarrassing about yourself since you became a somebody?”

“Not that I know of, but again, I wouldn’t have much context. Xion and I, we didn’t even know it was wrong to take your clothes off when you got hot. You didn’t really feel anything as a nobody, so we didn’t know different temperatures existed. Axel had to tell us it was wrong after we started training again and embarrassed Riku.”

Ventus laughed, “Wait, you  _ what? _ You have got to tell me more!” He wiggled closer to Roxas on the floor.

Roxas propped himself up on his elbow, “Well, what is there to tell? We were training with Riku and it got hot, Xion and I took our shirts off. Riku got all red and ran away, we just thought he went to go get a drink when Axel found us, and we asked him about it. He said something about us looking like Kairi and Sora, and “Bisexual panic”, I don’t know.” Roxas shrugged, “Just said we shouldn’t do it.”

Ventus giggled into his hands, “Oh  _ man, _ what I wouldn’t give to be a fly on the wall during your training sessions with Riku.”

Roxas furrowed his brows, “But you’re a boy, Ventus, why would you wanna be a fly? Isa kills flies.”

Ventus sighed, “Figure of speech, dude, you’ll get there some day.” He laid down next to Roxas, “Wait, maybe we share an embarrassing thing.”

“What?”

“I dunno, maybe we have the same embarrassing thing in common.”

“What would it be?” Roxas thought, he hadn’t done anything embarrassing, had he?

“Roxas,” Ventus sat up, “I’m gonna tell you something, and you can’t tell anyone else. Nobody knows this, not even Aqua. Except maybe Vanitas, but he doesn’t count.”

“I don’t know a Vanitas.”

“I know you don’t dude, that’s a good thing,” Ventus took a deep breath, “I’m super ticklish.”

“What’s ticklish?”

Ventus cocked his head to the side, “Wait, you don’t even know what ticklish is?”

Roxas shook his head.

“Okay, well it’s like when you’re really sensitive to people touching you, like this,” Ventus wiggled his fingers. 

Roxas wiggled his fingers, too, “Like this?” 

“Yeah, when people do that under your armpits and stuff, it tickles.”

“Like this?” Roxas wiggled his fingers under his armpits, “I guess I’m not ticklish, then.”

“No, dude, you gotta like," Ventus snorted, "Somebody else has to do it to you, you can’t tickle yourself.”

“Oh.” Roxas thought for a moment, “Would you tickle me, Ven?”

“Sure, dude! I gotta warn you, though, when I said I’m super ticklish, I meant it. Like if someone tickles me I don’t laugh, I scream.”

“I can be quiet, I’m probably not even ticklish.” Roxas sat up, too.

Ventus rolled his eyes, “Okay, dude, I believe you. But if I tickle you and you scream, you’re gonna have to explain it to Aqua.”

Roxas rolled his eyes, too, “Ven, I bet it won’t even work. Just shut up and tickle me.”

Ventus laughed, “Okay dude, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

He shuffled closer to Roxas, and put his hands in place, Ven took a deep breath and Roxas rolled his eyes again, before Roxas could complain though, Ventus wiggled his fingers. 

The scream that burst through the house shattered glass. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently in the midst of writing a much (much) longer Kingdom Hearts story, so I wanted to post this for a fresh breath of air. Looking back, the prompt might have actually been for people with tickle kinks. Well, I'm not here to yuck anyone's yums, so get what you want out of this story. Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
